The present invention generally relates to adapters for mating a fluid source with a delivery tube. More specifically, the present invention relates to adapters for connecting an enteral fluid source to an enteral feeding device.
Infusion of nutritional formulations into a patient is, of course, generally known. Such nutritional products can be administered enterally or parenterally. One enteral means for providing such nutrition is by use of a feeding tube connected to a supply or source of a liquid nutritional product. A means for providing intravenous solution to a patient is via an intravenous (IV) needle, i.e. parenterally. The IV needle is inserted into a patient's venous system. A luer fit or other connection allows an adapter or coupler to be secured therein so that fluid can be infused through the needle into the patient.
It is also generally known to insert a catheter into a patient percutaneously or to use a nasogastric feeding tube. The catheter or tube is connected to a container holding a liquid nutritional product by a fluid conduit. Various sized adapters are normally provided at an outlet end of the fluid conduit. The adapters frictionally fit into an open end of the feeding catheter or tube.
An example of a multi-step adapter is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,057,093. Stepped adapters provide an outer surface having a series of stepped surfaces of progressively smaller diameter from the flow inlet of the adapter to the flow outlet of the adapter. Therefore, the adapter can be inserted into a wide variety of feed tubes and catheters of varying diameters and depths.
Another example of an enteral adapter is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,267,983. The adapter of the '983 patent again provides multi-steps for accommodating a wide range of diameters of access ports of enteral feeding devices. The leading step of the adapter is sized in length and diameter to prevent a secure connection to an IV access port.
These known adapters, however, have disadvantages. First, a secure, locking fit preventing separation of the adapter from the feeding tube cannot be guaranteed. A simple pulling or other external or internal force exerted on the feeding tube can result in releasing of the feeding tube from the adapter. To resolve this problem, often a separate locking mechanism or tethered member is connected to the adapter and/or the feeding tube to assist in preventing release of the feeding tube from the adapter.
A need, therefore exists for an improved adapter overcoming the deficiencies of known prior art adapters allowing a secure connection and a positive interference fit for any available tubes and/or catheter products.